Pick Your Poison
by ExOnEv
Summary: Originally intended as a oneshot: JJ has been kidnapped by Unsub!Reid and he has every intention of killing her. Will she make it out of this situation alive? Obviously contains an ooc!Reid. Warnings for: violence/assault & attempted murder, non-con/sexual assault.
1. Chapter 1

JJ woke herself up with a deep cough that burned from deep inside her lungs. It took another two careful inhales for her to catch her breath. She groggily lifted her head, winced, and felt a painful kink in her neck. _Oh God_, she thought as she realized something was very wrong. She couldn't move. Her hands were tied together behind her as she sat on an old wooden chair and her feet were bound so tightly against the front legs of this chair that she couldn't feel her toes.

Her vision blurred as she stared across the room at the staircase that led up into what she could only assume was a house; the room she was in looked like an old basement. Her breathing became rapid as she began to remember the last few moments she was conscious before she woke up here. It was just confusion and chaos met with chloroform. She was out before she could gain an upper hand.

She continued to breathe heavily as she tried to study her surroundings. There was a concrete wall to her left and another wall to her right, but behind her, she could see shelf after shelf after shelf. There were tools and old car parts. She could see a chainsaw and gas can on the floor just behind her as well as old clothing and animal crates.

The basement was humid and JJ could feel the sweat forming on her face. Every breath she took made her feel like she could suffocate in this place. The air was so heavy and thick and God did it reek… It smelled musty and dank. The smell was so strong that it threatened to turn her stomach.

She wondered if it would be of any use to scream for help. She licked her lips as she considered it… but after some thought, she came to the conclusion that doing that might be a mistake because she couldn't tell if her abductor was in the house or not. _Does Will know I'm gone? Oh, my God… Henry._ Her eyes welled up and began to spill immediately. She let the tears fall freely for about a minute, but then told herself to buck up. _I have to find a way out of here._ She began to struggle against her restraints, but after a few moments of rigorous attempts, she had only managed to tip herself over, landing with a hard thud on her right side. She sighed in relief, thankful she was able to keep her head from impacting the concrete floor.

This was when she noticed that she was wearing her FBI issue bullet proof vest. Her mind raced for a reason as to why; she wasn't wearing it before she was attacked. She tried so hard to think… waiting for an unsub from her past to come to mind. Maybe someone held a grudge.

As she attempted to roll onto her knees, a loud bump sounded through the flooring above her and she froze in absolute terror, staring up at the ceiling. She felt a light dusting of dirt float downward onto her as the floor creaked and groaned. After another twenty seconds, another loud thump shook the floor above her. Then she could hear something being dragged and her eyes followed the noise all the way to the door at the top of the stairs.

Her body began to shake with panic as she lay on her side not knowing what to expect. Being tied up, she was helpless. She knew there was no way she could escape an attack.

The door slowly opened and she could see yellow light shining down the stairway and she watched intently, listening as she heard someone moving something to the top stair. Suddenly a limp body began rolling, end over end, all the way to the bottom of the stairs where it finally rested. JJ didn't recognize the man, but she could see that his neck was broken. She held back her urge to scream, not daring to make a sound.

The person that sent the body down to the basement floor took one deliberate step down onto the first step. Then another. JJ's heart began to beat so hard, so fast and so loud that she thought it might just stop. This person… this man, she could see, had long legs… and long fingers… and long arms…

It was Spencer Reid.

"Spencer!" she let her tears fall freely again. _Thank God! Spencer is here!_ "I'm over here!"

He moved very slowly down the stairs, but his movement was relaxed and confident, not cautious. He stepped over the body of as if it meant nothing to him and then continued his slow pace toward her, stopping a foot from where she lay.

"Oh, my God, Spencer, help me…" her voice trailed off because the most frightful thought made its way into her mind as she looked up at him. She couldn't see his face; it was covered entirely in shadow. And he was making no effort to help her. "Spence… What… What are you doing?"

As he crouched down, the low hanging light on the ceiling behind her lit up his features only to magnify the fear inducing expression on his face. The man looking back at her wasn't the Spencer Reid she knew. His eyes were void of _any_ concern for her. "Let me ask you something, Jennifer."

"Spence, what's happening?"

He wouldn't help her back into a sitting position. He just left her to lay on the floor to stare up at him. "Have you spoken to any of your colleagues lately?"

"_My_ _colleagues?_ What are you talking about? Help me up," she said in a more demanding tone.

"Answer the question."

As far as she knew, it was Sunday. "No… I haven't. Not since Friday."

"Do you have any guesses as to why that is?"

She couldn't believe he was trying to carry on a conversation. "Spencer, just please untie me. Get me out of here."

Reid had a very precise look in his eye and he stared her down with it. "I would have never guessed that Hotch or Morgan would have begged for their lives… _but they did_." He watched the horror reach the surface in JJ's eyes. "Blake… she tried to reason with me. Garcia just cried. How are _you_ going to stand out in this crowd?"

When JJ swallowed, she almost choked. "Spencer, I don't know what happened, but everything is going to be okay. Just… Just untie me and we'll get out of here and- …and we'll talk about this."

"Are you going to ask about Rossi?"

JJ was so confused. Was he serious? As she stared up into his terrifying eyes, she tried to read him, but couldn't. All she could see was every cold and calculated unsub she had ever looked into the eyes of. "_Spence_, it's me… JJ…" She naively hoped that if she kept called him 'Spence' that he would snap out of this.

"Buried alive…" he told her as he ignored her words, "but…" he glanced at the time on his watch, "he's dead by now."

JJ began to cry because something deep in her gut told her that he wasn't lying and she wasn't going to survive this. "Will and _Henry_, Spence… Pleeease…" Panic felt like it had just seized her heart. She could actually feel chest pains as her lungs emptied of breath. She was crying so hard, but making no sounds.

Reid was not affected. "They'll be fine without you."

"Spence, please… please…" she choked on the lump in her throat. "I love you... We _all_ love you _so_ much. Why are you doing this?"

He finally took her by the shoulders and lifted her from the ground, placing the chair on all four legs again. "Call it a personal challenge."

"Let me go, Spencer. Please…" she begged.

Even as he fixed the strands of hair that stuck to her sweaty, tear soaked face, he was still able to ignore her words, so easily. "You're so beautiful. I've always thought that about you."

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she cried and then forced a deep breath in and out, wanting to try again to reach him. "Please… Spencer. I promi-"

He cut her off as if she wasn't speaking to him at all. "I'm giving _you_ three options." He stood up and moved to one of the shelves behind her. He came back holding a couple things in his hand. "Manual strangulation…" as he continued, he held up a capped syringe, "heroin overdose or… and this might be my personal favorite…" He held up a vial with a bio-hazard label on it. "Pick your poison."

* * *

_**No rhyme or reason to this one. I just really wanted to write an Unsub!Reid and JJ happened to be the one I pictured him with, the one he would save for last. If you guys want more, I may write more. I just don't know which direction to go… There's several doors opened here.**_

_**EDIT: Chapter 2 is written. Will post soon. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

JJ wouldn't answer him. She turned her head to the left and stared at the wall, not acknowledging Reid at all except for the tears that still streamed down her face.

"Jennifer."

As she stared at the wall, she fantasized about kicking his kneecap in and making a magical escape, but she couldn't move. She couldn't do anything. All she could do was not cooperate. And her refusal only manifested itself into anger as she sat so helplessly in that chair. She heard her name again. _"WHAT!?"_ she screamed at him.

The look on Reid's face showed clearly that he would not put up with her being alive much longer. He leaned down, just close enough to JJ that she felt his breath on her cheek. "You don't want me to choose for you. I'll forget I ever gave you _any_ option and I'll be happy to skin you alive."

She turned her head to look him in the eye and pulled back, quickly spitting in his face. He barely flinched and calmly wiped her saliva away. "I am _not_ giving you what you want," she said softly through her teeth as she looked toward the wall again.

Reid remained in her face and spoke to her softly. "You don't have to be a hero, Jennifer. Embracing your fate isn't anything to be ashamed of."

She turned her head so that they were face to face again and looked at his eyes as he watched her mouth. "Tell me how the others died."

Reid pursed his lips. "Tell me why you want to know."

New tears welled up in her eyes and they stung like fire. "I don't want them to have died alone, Spence." Reid looked confused by her statement. "It can be my way of being there with them in their final moments. To just know – so _somebody_ _knows_."

Reid pulled up an old nearby bucket and turned it upside down. Once he seated himself, he stared at JJ for fifteen seconds, but then he shook his head.

"Spence… please," she pushed.

"I'm not telling you anything," he iterated as he glanced at his watch. "Your turn. Choose."

"Why me? Why did you save me for last?"

"Because I like you." His expressionless face quickly held an unguarded smirk. "Is that what you want to hear?"

"Why _kill_ me?"

He stood up from the bucket and got in her face again. "Why _NOT?!_" he shouted, so quickly fuming with anger.

JJ screamed and flinched as far away from him as her body could lean. "Spencer…" she cried.

"Tell me how you want to die," he whispered into her ear. She continued to cry and soon felt Reid's hands fiddling with her hair again. "There, there," he said in a gentle tone as his hand crept down the back of her head. JJ cringed as he touched her, knowing his sudden niceness wasn't sincere. "Let's pretend we're speaking hypothetically. It'll be like you're sharing a secret with me. You can tell me and it'll just be between you and me." His fingertips seductively traced the top of her shoulders with a feather light touch.

"Tell me why you're doing this."

Reid sighed and moved away from her. He slowly sat down on the bucket again and then he stared at JJ with such a blank expression that she thought he had slipped away mentally. "I shot Hotch as he stood at Haley's grave. I gutted Morgan in a dark alley… You already know about Rossi. Garcia, I drowned her. I stabbed Blake to death and nearly decapitated her because she wouldn't shut up. You're on the same path." He casually rested with his elbows on his knees.

JJ couldn't even begin to absorb all he'd just told her in so few words. She closed her eyes tightly, trying not to visualize _anything_. She was shocked he had spoken so matter of fact; how could his BAU _family _suddenly mean so little to him? She knew she needed to try to keep him talking. "Spencer, please… What can I do? If you need to talk to someone, I'm right here. Tell me what's wrong. Tell me why you're doing this. Did we do something?"

Reid's eyes rolled as he brought his hand up to his face, exhausted with all the questions. "That's where _you're_ wrong." JJ shook her head at him, not understanding what he meant. "There is no 'why'."

"There's always a 'why', Spence, whether it's an event that caused a trigger or… or-or someone's wiring is fried for one reason or another. Some people get into accidents and they have severe head injuries and aren't ever the same. Something happened, Spencer…" she teared up again. "Please, just tell me what happened."

He stood and smiled, "Some people are just ticking time bombs, Jennifer."

His reply sent chills down JJ's spine, but she didn't want to believe that - not about Reid. "That can't be why you're—"

He leaned down to her level again and breathed into her ear, "Some people… just want to see what they can get away with."

"That's not true, not for _you_," she insisted.

"I'm giving you until the count of three. Choose."

"Spence, please think of _your godson_," she begged as she started crying again.

"One."

Reid remained at her ear and brought his hand to her chin and caressed it softly, but then firmly grasped at her jaw where it met her neck. She whimpered and swallowed nervously as her body began to shake. 'Spencer," she sobbed.

"Two."

His closeness was confusing her senses. She was beyond frightened, but caught herself squeezing her legs together as her mouth opened to gasp for air. "I can't, Spencer."

"By all means, keep shaking. Your fear is a bit of a turn on…" He sniffed at her hair before he continued his countdown. "Two… and one half," he teased, pressing his lips to her ear.

JJ grunted as Reid gave her body one hard jolt toward him as she sat in the chair just by a sudden force of his hand, obviously displaying control over her.

"Two and three quarters," he whispered and waited.

JJ burst into tears again. She wasn't playing his game and Reid stood up with his lips in a hard line. "FUCK!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. JJ only opened her eyes long enough to see Reid coming at her. She screamed as he took her by the shoulders and pushed her to the ground. He untied each of her legs and pulled the chair out from under her. Her hands were still tied behind her back. He quickly straddled her abdomen to weigh her body down.

She panted through her teeth and tried to roll as Reid brought his hands to her throat. His fingers caressed the curve and length of her neck and then pulled back.

"Get off of me!"

"Shhhh," he told her as pulled the velcro loose at the sides of her bullet proof vest. He carefully lifted it up and over her head. JJ could see the excitement on his face as his eyes seemed to study her neck and upper chest. He brought one hand upward again, first following the outline of his inner thigh, and then letting his fingertips linger between her breasts before he firmly grasped onto the area of her left collar bone. He hungrily tugged at the collar of her shirt to stretch it exposing more of her skin. "The more you fight this, the more frightening it will be. No matter what you believe, I do want this to be peaceful for you."

JJ's upper body arched up and down as she panicked, uselessly trying to get away. "Go to hell!"

"If hell existed, I'd consider myself to be well on my way." Both of his hands took hold around her neck. She could feel his thumbs at the front of her throat, feeling for bone and muscle. "Did you know… the hyoid bone is the only bone not connected to another bone?" His hands were gentle as they rubbed. "Unless the person is a child or elderly, it's actually quite difficult to fracture accidently." JJ's breathing calmed; an involuntary effect as he spoke to her a bit more like the Spence she knew and loved. "Generally, the reason it snaps during strangulation is because the person strangling continues using same amount of pressure after the victim loses consciousness. The muscles relax and… 'snap'."

"Please, Spencer…"

"I need to do this efficiently… I need cut off the blood supply to your brain." He test squeezed a couple of times. JJ's eyes widened and began watering again as she coughed and cleared her throat. "Cutting off your air supply is secondary. I'll try not to break anything. I'll even try not to bruise you... No promises."

_He's really going to do this,_ she realized. JJ began kicking and attempting to roll again with everything she had.

Reid began squeezing.

He watched JJ's mouth open instantly, but then he made steady eye contact with her. "You'll be out in less than thirty seconds. I'll keep pressure applied for ten minutes. I'll make sure you've passed." He continued to squeeze as she fought for her life beneath him. "I promise it will all be over soon." The veins near JJ's eyes pulsed as her face turned red. His grip was so strong and tight; she could actually feel her consciousness thinning out within seconds. Fighting for a breath was becoming a distant concern. As her vision blurred she watched electricity fire, shooting tiny, short bursts of light that streamed behind her eyes. She thought it ironic as Reid quoted Edgar Allen Poe to her. "Darkness there and nothing more…"

JJ was _just_ about to pass out when Reid heard noise above them. His head spun and he began to lift off of her as he heard the door being opened to the basement.

"Lloyd?! Are you down there?!"

JJ immediately sucked in a huge gasp of air and rolled onto her side, coughing. She tried to scream, but couldn't find her voice. He let go of her completely and just as quickly back handed her with his fist, stunning her nearly unconscious. As footsteps descended down the staircase, Reid got up from the floor, ready to attack.

* * *

_**Chapter 3 is written. :) I will post it asap. Still need to get it edited. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_*****Please revisit summary before you continue reading.*****_

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Reid wasn't expecting the old man's wife home so soon.

As JJ lay on the cold basement floor, she watched the blurred silhouette of Reid's body begin toward the staircase. She couldn't find her voice to warn the old woman not to come down and it felt _unforgivable_. She closed her eyes and rolled onto her right side, fighting to loosen the rope around her wrists, but it wasn't any use. JJ overheard the startled old woman's cry and listened as Reid rushed her, skipping steps, racing to the door. It was clear without the confirmation of sight that the woman almost had the basement door closed, but Reid was too fast.

JJ rolled back onto her left side and stared at the old man's body as he lay dead on the floor, about thirty feet from her. She apologized to him in her mind, wishing she could undo everything for him. She closed her eyes again, wanting to be able to cover her ears to muffle the sounds of what was happening above her. Once JJ heard a loud thud, she knew Reid had succeeded.

She sat up and scooted to the shelves behind her… just waiting, trying to think her way out of this. She carefully balanced herself to her knees and just as she was about to try to stand, something caught her eye on the floor. It was the capped syringe Reid had flashed at her earlier. She glanced at the stairs, nervous he would be back any second, but this was an opportunity she couldn't ignore and it motivated her right to her feet. She walked to it, to the very same spot Reid had her pinned, and then glanced up at the stairs again. Dropping to her knees in front of it, she leaned backward and retrieved the syringe from the floor. A victorious breath left her body as she glanced once again at the stairs.

JJ slowly pushed the syringe into the back pocket of her jeans and headed to the base of the staircase. She took one quick look behind her at the bullet proof vest still on the floor before she had to pass by the old man's body. She averted her eyes, trying not to look at him. She couldn't let herself be distracted. All she could think about now was how Reid must be distracted and that she_ had_ to find a way to escape. She lifted one foot onto the first step and then the door opened. JJ felt fear flash through her body as she looked up to see Reid looking down on her, catching her red handed. They stared at each other while he wiped his bloody hands with a dish towel. Next he stepped down onto the first step and closed the door behind him.

He didn't lock it.

She half expected an arrogant remark out of him, a boasting of his killing, but the look on his face said something much different to her; he looked recharged. She began her first step back as his hands let go of the bloody dish towel and moved to his center to begin unhooking his belt. Her mouth dropped open and with widening eyes, she took another step back. The long fingers of his right hand effortlessly unbuttoned his pants.

"Spencer, _no_," she told him with a raspy whisper. Her throat still ached and burned.

"It's time for you to go to your happy place, Jennifer."

She continued to walk backwards, stepping over the dead body as Reid advanced toward her. "Spence, this isn't you. The Spencer Reid I know wouldn't—"

"You're right…" he interrupted her calmly as the creepiest smile brushed against his lips. Then anger seeped through his expression and his eyes turned dark and cold. "The old Spencer Reid wouldn't, but _I_ _will_," he growled through his teeth.

JJ felt so helplessly trapped, but she kept backing up, keeping distance between them, until she remembered she would get backed against the shelves. She pivoted her foot and began backing up toward the wall that was on her right. "No, Spence, please…" she tried to demand, straining her weak voice through her sore throat. He was still several feet away and she felt as if her hands were already reaching out for him at an increasingly desperate attempt to keep him away, even as they remained behind her back.

Reid shrugged and then glanced at his blood stained hands. "I really should clean up first, huh?"

When JJ backed into a washing machine, it surprised her enough that she almost screamed. And when Reid saw she could go no further, he cornered her, staring a hole into her eyes until his began to wander, taking in her curves. With every passing second, JJ was teetering on a flinch, expecting the worst.

Reid moved in closer… calm and collected, but very eager. Even though she fully expected an attack, JJ was completely startled when he so quickly grabbed her by her hair and yanked her head back without warning. She whimpered and closed her eyes as his hand twisted and pulled with unexpected strength. "Spencer, you don't have to force me. I'll do whatever you want. You don't have to force me. Please…" After two fearful breathes, she felt his grip loosen. "Please, you can do whatever you want. Just let me go home to my family."

He touched her face after he let go of her hair. "Really?"

JJ heard the 'old Spencer' in his voice. He sounded shy and unsure… and possibly persuadable. She nodded and held eye contact with him. "Untie my hands…"

"Show me what we could have been…" He didn't sound desperate or angry.

"Could have?" she softly asked him as she looked at his sad eyes.

"Kiss me..."

JJ swallowed so hard that her eyes teared up from the pain. "Un_tie_ me… I can't…" her voice cracked into a barely audible whisper. "I want to be able to touch you," she lied.

He glimpsed down at her body and pressed himself against her while he considered her request. JJ held her breath as she felt his arms reach around her, hugging her even closer to him as he untied the rope. She lay her forehead against his collar bone and felt her tired arms finally fall freely to her sides. After just a quick moment, she forced herself to hug him and hold him tightly. In an unexpected gesture, his hand lovingly cupped her head and held her back just as tightly.

When he leaned back to look at her, she licked her lips and began to lean toward him. He closed the space, taking her face into his hands and kissed her mouth. JJ felt no tongue or wetness, just a soft, affectionate kiss. He pulled back and searched her eyes as she did the same. He licked his lips and then kissed her again.

For JJ, it was the most terrifying, confusing kiss ever.

She knew she was kissing a murderer and Spencer was like a brother to her, but she knew she had to convince him. She opened her mouth against his kiss first. He let out a quick and quiet moan as he opened his mouth to kiss her back.

Reid brought his arms around her again and pressed their bodies together and JJ immediately felt the hardness at his center. She was so revolted. _Keep focused_, she told herself as her skin crawled.

When he began to unbutton her pants, she had to speak up. "Spence, not so fast."

Reid swiftly twisted her around and slammed her head down onto the washing machine, causing her to cry out. He pressed himself against her backside as he took her hair into his grasp again. He reached around to her front and began to undo her pants again and got the fly open.

JJ sobbed as she rested her head on cool metal surface; she absolutely could not believe this was about to happen to her at Reid's hand.

When she felt the syringe being pulled from her pocket, she abruptly held her breath

"I'm impressed," Reid told her. "I suppose I can't blame you."

JJ could feel that Reid only had a hold of her head and only applying light pressure. She didn't hesitate for a second, sending her fist backward, straight into his groin as hard as she could. He immediately cried out with both of his hands reaching for his center as his body simultaneously hunched forward. He tried to keep from falling to his knees and grabbed hold of the washing machine. "You fucking _bitch_!" he screamed as saliva sprayed from his lips.

JJ was already running to the stairs.

"Ahhhh," Reid winced while trying to stand up straight. "I can't believe…" he huffed, still holding his crotch. "You're so fucking dead…" When he saw she was nearly halfway up the stairs, he bolted; quickly forgetting any pain he was in and he caught up to her immediately. "Where do you think you're going?" he taunted, reaching for her leg, taking hold and making her to fall.

She screamed, landing her elbows, feeling her escape slip right through her fingertips. "NO!" she shouted, kicking at his hands and arms as she reached for the doorknob.

Once she was facing the door again, trying to get up, Reid took the right side of her head in his large hand and pushed it against the wall as hard as he could.

JJ was out cold.

* * *

_**I only expect to write one, maybe two more chapters. Hope you liked this one!**_


End file.
